dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Il Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Il Hoon *'Nombre:' 일훈 / Ilhoon *'Nombre real:' 정일훈 / Jung Il Hoon *'Nombre japonés:' ジョンイルフン / Jon'irufun *'Apodos:' Michael, Angel, Golden Hair Ilhoonie *'Profesión:' Rapero, Cantante, Productor, Actor, Bailarín, Compositor, Letrista, DJ, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (JOO) *'Agencia:' Cube Entertainment Biografía Pre-Debut Antes de su debut en BTOB, Ilhoon había reemplazado al compañero de sello Yong Jun Hyung durante algunas de las primeras promociones de G.NA con 'I'll Back Off So You Can Live Better' en shows de música, en 2010. En el 2011, Ilhoon (junto con otros 4 miembros de la alineación inicial de BTOB) hizo su debut como actor en la comedia de JTBC, "I Live in Cheongdam-dong". Debut El 13 de Marzo de 2012, CUBE Entertainment anunció que el nombre de su nuevo grupo masculino de ídolos sería BTOB (Born To Beat). El mismo día, se inauguró la página web oficial y se reveló un vídeo llamado 'Film ID' donde se da a conocer el nombre del grupo y también se muestran las habilidades de baile de los miembros. Se dijo desde el principio que Ilhoon estaba en la lista de los miembros originales que estaban a la espera de debutar bajo el nombre de BTOB,' junto a Eunkwang, Minhyk y Hyunsik. Los perfiles de los miembros se dieron a conocer el 18 de Marzo de 2012 en su página web oficial. El 21 de Marzo de 2012, Ilhoon junto a BTOB debutaron con el vídeo musical de ''Imagine y su primer sencillo salió a la venta el 24 de Marzo de 2012. El 22 de Marzo hicieron su debut oficial en M! Countdown. '''2018: Debut como solista con su Primer Mini Álbum 'Big Wave' El 12 de febrero, Cube Entertainment reveló que Ilhoon está trabajando duro en música de composición propia para su primer álbum en solitario, y también, que el vídeo musical ya está siendo grabado. El álbum en solitario de Ilhoon está destinado a lanzarse en marzo. Ilhoon ha mostrado sus impresionantes habilidades para escribir canciones con temas como Movie de BTOB, su canción Fancy Shoes del proyecto Piece of BTOB y Hush! de MIXNINE. A medida de los días, Cube fue revelando pistas en su página de Twitter sobre el próximo álbum de Ilhoon para que los fans las analizaran. Después de esto, se descubrió que una de las canciones que contendrá el álbum se llamará She's Gone, otra llamada Always Me y una nueva versión de su previa canción llamada Fancy Shoes. El 26 de febrero, la agencia reveló algunos detalles del debut solista de Ilhoon. Se confirmó que su mini-álbum debut será lanzado el 8 de marzo a las 6 PM KST y se titulará Big Wave. El 8 de marzo, Jung Il Hoon hizo su esperado debut en solitario lanzando su primer mini álbum "Big Wave", que consta de cinco canciones, todas co-compuestas por Ilhoon. El tema principal She's gone posee línea de guitarra y un poderoso sonido de Rock. La letra describe los sentimientos que alguien experimenta cuando se encuentra con un amor pasado. Dramas *Hero - Tundra Show (2015) *PLAY GUIDE (tvN, 2013, Ep. 4) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) Cameo Ep. 4 *When A Man Loves (MBC, 2013) Cameo Ep.8 *Monstar (tvN/Mnet, 2012) *I Live in Cheongdam-dong (jTBC, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''It Was Love (junto a Min Ah)'' tema para My Absolute Boyfriend (2019) Reality Shows * 2014: '''Golden Camera * '''2014: '''Family's Dignity Full House * '''2012: '''The Star Programas de TV *(jTBC) Idol Room (11.12.2018, MC Especial junto a Ahn Yu Jin) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (19.10.217, MC Especial junto a Changsub y Sungjae) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (03.09.2017, junto a Jisook) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (2012-2015, Invitado regular) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer BROADCAST (2015) *(Mnet) I Can See Your Voice (26.03.2015) *(KBS) Pit-A-Pat Romance (28.05.2014, como MC) *(MBC) Gangman Feel Dance (2013) *(MBC Music) Show Champion (18.09.2013, MC Especial junto a Sungjae) * (MBC) We Got Married (20.05.2013) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (2013) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (2012) * (jBTC) Living in Cheongdamdong (2012) Programas de Radio *'''2013: Sim Sim Tapa (04/29/13, especial DJ junto a Min Hyuk) *'2013:' Starry Night Radio (23/09/2013) junto a Min Hyuk *'2013:' ShimShim Tapa Radio (23/09/2013) junto a Sohyun de 4MINUTE * 2014: '''We Got Married TV (05.05.14) junto a Peniel Discografía '''Mini Álbum Single Digital Colaboraciones *Yook Sung Jae - 할많하않 (Junto a Jung Il Hoon) (2020) *Babylon - 그리운 건 그때 그대 (Feat. Jung Il Hoon de BTOB) (2018) *Lee Hong Gi - Cookies (Feat. Jung Il Hoon de BTOB) (2018) *U Sung Eun - Hug Me (Feat. Jung Il Hoon de BTOB) (2018) *Hwan Hee - It's Obvious (Feat. Jung Il Hoon de BTOB) (2018) *Ji Sook & Jung Il Hoon - Baesisi (2017) *CLC - Chamisma (feat. Il Hoon) (2016) *HyunA - Roll Deep (feat. Il Hoon) (2015) *Su Bin (Dal★Shabet) - Just Pass (feat. Il Hoon) (2014) *2Yoon - Nightmare (feat. Il Hoon) (2013) *G.NA - Oops! (feat. Il Hoon) (2013) *HyunA - Unripe Apple (feat. Il Hoon) (2012) *Ga Yoon- My Love By My Side (feat. Il Hoon) (2012) Vídeos Musicales *Lee Hong Gi - Cookies (Feat. Jung Il Hoon) (2018) *South Club - Outcast (2018) *CLC - Chamisma (2016) *HyunA - Roll Deep (feat. Il Hoon) (2015) *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) *G.NA - Oops! (feat. Il Hoon) (2013) Experiencia * Para BTOB: ** 2012 ** Escribió y compuso: Born to Beat - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat" ** Escribió y compuso: Insane - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió y compuso: Imagine - Mini Álbum "Born to Beat" *** 2013 ** Escribió: Thriller - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk ** Compuso: Why - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y Hyunsik ** Escribió: Catch Me - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: Like a Crystal - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Compuso: Star - Mini Álbum "Thriller", junto a Hyunsik y Minhyuk *** 2014 ** Escribió: You're So Fly - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y Tenzo & Tasco ** Escribió: Hope You're Doing Fine - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Minhyuk y E.ONE ** Escribió: Happening - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió y compuso: You're My Agel - Mini Álbum "Move" ** Escribió y compuso: Shake It! - Mini Álbum "Move", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió y compuso: Hello Mello - Mini Álbum "Beep Beep", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: You Can Cry - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Minhyuk y Jerry.L ** Escribió y compuso: The Winter's Tale - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió: One Sip - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y GOOD LIFE ** Escribió y compuso: Drink! - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió: Because It's Christmas - Mini Álbum "The Winter's Tale", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y FERDY *** 2015 ** Escribió: It's Okay - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: One Man Show - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió y compuso: My Friend's Girlfriend - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Hyunsik ** Escribió: Her Over Flowers - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a FERDY ** Escribió: Open - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk y Jerry.L ** Escribió: Insane (Acoustic Ver.) - Álbum Completo "Complete", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió y compuso: Everything is Good (Outro) - Álbum Completo "Complete" ** Escribió: Heart Attack - Mini Álbum "I Mean", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió y compuso: Neverland - Mini Álbum "I Mean" ** Escribió y compuso: All Are Wolves Except Me - Mini Álbum "I Mean" *** 2016 ** Escribió: So Pretty - Mini Álbum "Remember That" ** Escribió y compuso: Empty Space - Mini Álbum "Remember That", junto a IL ** Escribió: I'll Be Your Man - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y Hyunsik ** Escribió y compuso: Drunk - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a IL ** Escribió: Boring (Send a Poke to Me) - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Yes I Am - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y FERDY ** Escribió y compuso: Come On Over - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a IL ** Escribió: Love You Forever - Mini Álbum "New Men", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik, Changsub, Eunkwang y Sungjae *** 2017 ** Escribió: Just Say It - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y EDEN ** Escribió y compuso: Movie - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a IL ** Escribió: About Time - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk ** Escribió: Rock N' Hiphop - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Someday - Mini Álbum "Feel'eM", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y EDEN ** Escribió: Missing You - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y EDEN ** Escribió y compuso: My Lady - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a IL ** Escribió: Red Lie - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, Hyunsik y FERDY ** Escribió: Blowin' Up - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel, y Hyunsik ** Escribió: NaNaNa - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Dreaming - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Guitar (Stroke of Love) - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió: Running Into Breakup - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk y Peniel ** Escribió y compuso: Fly Away - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a IL ** Escribió: Finale: Our Concert - Álbum Completo "Brother Act", junto a Minhyuk, Peniel y FERDY * Para otros artistas: ** Escribió: Oppa's Friend para CLC ** Escribió: Opening the Window para CLC ** Escribió y compuso: Hide And Seek para CLC ** Escribió: Please Give Me Caffe Mocha para CLC ** Escribió y compuso: Beautiful para PENTAGON * Para programas: ** Escribió y compuso: Hush! para MIXNINE Curiosidades * Grupo Kpop: '''BTOB. ** '''Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín * Familia: Padre, madre y hermana mayor (JOO). * Fanclub: 'Hanas. Esto es porque Il (primero en coreano) se empareja con Hana (número uno en coreano) y para él sus fans son las primeras. *'Educación: **Seongteo Elementary School. **Bongeun High School. **Hanlim Multi Arts High School (Graduado el 07 de Febrero de 2013) **Departamento de Teatro en Korea College of Media Arts (Actualmente). *'Especialidades:' Rap, composición y escritura de letras. *'Hobbies:' Ir de compras. *'Mascotas:' Una cachorra llamada Tori y una llamada Ddalang. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Dynamic Duo. *'Lema: "'Primero lo pruebo y lo veo." * Su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, se unió a un grupo de boy scouts porque la chica que le gustaba era girlscout y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Esto no terminó bien, ya que descubrió que la chica, estaba enamorada de un chico mayor de otra tropa. * Cuando compone, se inspira en las situaciones o experiencias que tuvo en el pasado, sino se imagina otro IlHoon (otro él). *No le gusta el skinship. * En secret box le preguntaron: "¿Hay alguna cosa que no te guste de tu compañía?" el respondió un poco nervioso: "Es nuestro primer año, así que... no tengo nada malo que decir... ah si... es cierto... gracias" * En Weekly Idol tuvo que abrazar a los demás miembros por atrás y besar al maknae, pero éste dio vuelta la cabeza y se besaron en los labios. *Bajó mucho de peso después de su debut. * Lo primero que mira en una mujer es el cabello, porque éste muestra una imagen de la persona (según él). *Solían llamarlo "Golden Hair Ilhonnie" por su cabello rubio y largo durante las promociones de "I Only Know Love." *Es el más extrovertido en los programas de variedad entre los siete miembros. Se ha hecho muy famoso debido a sus apariciones especiales en varios programas. *Fue un invitado regular del programa de variedades de MBC, Weekly Idol, también fue la mascota principal de este programa. * En un programa de radio mencionó que si saliera en We Got Married le gustaría que su pareja fuera Bomi de Apink. * Es el creador y mayor exponente del Gwiyomi Player-Cutie Player en Weekly Idol, el cual muchos artistas han imitado. * Odia los mosquitos. * Tiene gran fluidez para hablar, conoce muchos proverbios y cuatro idiomas. * Le preguntaron "cuál era el estilo de ropa que tuvo que usar y no le agradó'' y por respeto a su estilista dijo: "ella pone todo su esfuerzo para vestirme y peinarme bien, así que, me ha gustado todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí" * Las Melodys vieron llorar a Ilhoon por primera vez en el primer concierto de BTOB. * Le dijeron que expresara en cinco palabras lo que significaba MELODY para él y respondió: ''ellas son mis angeles" * En un TVCUBE dijo a sus fans "su amor nos da apoyo y fuerza, las quiero mucho a todos Melodys" * El 10 de Diciembre en el programa "Vitamin", Ilhoon fue advertido de estar potencialmente en riesgo de padecer cáncer de pulmón, dado a la gran falta de Vitamina D en su cuerpo. * Participó en la composición de las canciones "Please Give me Caffe Mocha" y "Open Window" del álbum debut de CLC. * Ilhoon dio en Instagram su opinión de una persona que usa el bastón de selfie por primera vez. * Se hizo una cirugía ocular para corregir su miopía. * Hizo su debut como actor protagonista en un drama de variedades. * Su nombre en inglés es "Michael", ya que "Ilhoon" es el equivalente en Corea. Le gusta mucho este nombre, así que lo suele utilizar a menudo, como por ejemplo en su Instagram. * Es bastante cercano a su compañera de agencia HyunA, Ilhoon dice que trabajar con Noona siempre es divertido. Durante sus regresos musicales le brinda mucho su apoyo. * Tras la cercanía de BTOB con Apink, él ha demostrado ser uno de sus mayores fans, además es bastante cercano a Bomi ya que ambos trabajaron juntos en Weekly Idol. Recientemente durante la emisión del aniversario de Weekly Idol, donde ambos participaron, Ilhoon expresó lo mucho que le gustaría volver a trabajar con Bomi en el programa. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Jeong Han de SEVENTEEN y Yu Ju de GFRIEND. *Compuso la canción pre-lanzamiento de PENTAGON, beautiful. Enlaces *Twitter * Instagram Galería Jung Il Hoon 01.PNG Jung Il Hoon 02.jpg Jung Il Hoon 03.jpg Jung Il Hoon 05.jpg Jung Il Hoon 08.jpg Jung Il Hoon 09.jpg Jung Il Hoon 10.jpg Illhoon 08.jpg Videografía MV Jisook, Ilhoon(지숙, 일훈) Baesisi(배시시)|Ji Sook & Ilhoon - Baesisi 정일훈(JUNG ILHOON) - 'She's gone' Official Music Video|She's Gone 정일훈(JUNG ILHOON) - 'Always (Feat. 진호 of 펜타곤)' Official Music Video| Always (feat. Jinho (Pentagon)) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2018